Once Upon A Time
by Dancer-With-Duende
Summary: Fionna es una chica normal, en una academia de artes normal, con compañeros de clase que ocultan secretos oscuros, ¿o no? Marshall es solo el mejor amigo de Gumball, no esconde ningún secreto oscuro. Oh, claro que no. Acompañenos a esta historia bizarra de como una chica quien creía ser normal resulta ser la heroína de un pueblo que no conoce su nombre.


_**Érase una vez, un hombre que murió,**_

_**El trabajo de este hombre era escribir historias.**_

_**Su última historia era de un valiente príncipe,**_

_**Que batalla contra un rey del reino del hielo.**_

_**Pero parece que su historia seguirá sin final.**_

"_**¡Estoy harto de esto!", gritó el rey.**_

"_**¡Estoy cansado de todo esto!", dijo el príncipe también.**_

_**El rey malvado escapo de las páginas del libro,**_

_**Mientras que el príncipe persiguió al Rey fuera de la historia.**_

_**Al final, el príncipe rompió su propio corazón para encerrar al rey malvado.**_

_**Después una voz en la oscuridad dijo:**_

"_**¡Esto es genial!" **_

_**Eso fue lo que dijo el hombre que debió haber muerto.**_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Olisquea el aire antes de salir de su madriguera. La mañana estaba impregnada de una niebla espesa, casi no podía ver a su alrededor. La atención de la conejita es atrapada por una figura a lo lejos. Un muchacho bailando delicadamente. La coneja amarilla ladea la cabeza curiosa mientras se acerca al borde del lago a ver de qué se trataba. Ballet, el muchacho bailaba ballet.

Miró su reflejo en el lago, sus orejitas cayendo aplastadas sobre su cabeza.

'_Soy solamente un conejo, en voz y en apariencia.' _Dijo amargamente la coneja. _'Quiero bailar con él también. ¡Quiero bailar con el príncipe! Pero solo soy un conejo, por donde se me vea soy un conejo. No puedo bailar con él, mucho menos tomarle de la mano…'_

La coneja, saltando, se acercó más al príncipe. Sus ojos morados se veían caídos y cansados. Tenia una triste sonrisa, vacía y sin emoción.

'_¿Por qué no sonríes, mi príncipe?'_

La coneja suspiró deprimida, no era como si él pudiese escucharla, después de todo solo era una coneja. Y siendo sinceros, los conejos no hablan, solo emiten chillidos agudos.

De pronto el príncipe desapareció y una voz honda y rasposa la hizo saltar en su lugar, espantándola.

-Pero que tenemos aquí? Una coneja amarilla… Que pena, el príncipe nunca te amara, ¿cómo podría? Solo eres una coneja.- Una oscuridad se cernió sobre la coneja, y unos ojos rojos aparecieron detrás de ella.

'¡_EEEEEK!' _

La coneja se preparó para saltar, pero en ese instante….

¡BUM!

Fionna quedó con la cara plantada en el suelo.

-Ay… eso duele…- se sobó la cara con ambas manos. Tuvo una pesadilla horrible: un conejo, un príncipe y unos ojos rojos brillantes. Y lo segundo que supo fue que ya no estaba en la seguridad de su cama, sino que se había caído de la litera, cayendo en su cara.

Mira la hora del reloj, y nota que eran las siete menos cuarto.

-¡OH POR GLOB! ¡VOY TARDE! ¡TARDE!- las mejillas de Fionna se ruborizaron mientras agarraba sus cosas para el colegio.

-¡Tan, pero tan tarde! ¡HO GLOB, OH GLOB!- La rubia sale corriendo de su habitación a toda prisa, dejando una estela de polvo tras ella. Por todo ese barullo, despertó sin querer a su mejor amiga, Cake.

Cake era una muchacha con piel bronceada y cabello corto color miel. Ella es la mejor amiga de Fionna.

-Nyaa…Fionna, pero si es sábado…- murmuró la chica con un bostezo.-Mejor me voy a dormir de nuevo…

….

Fionna entró al salón de ballet de golpe, cerrando con un portazo las puertas tras de si. La joven rubia estaba usando un leotardo azul marino, su largo cabello rubio recogido en una trenza larga hasta la cintura.

-¿Hola? ¿Alguien aquí?- Muy tarde se dio cuenta de que no había nadie en el estudio de ballet, tanta corredera para nada…

_Una melodía inunda el salón, las notas revoloteando en el aire como burbujas. _

-¿Uh?- Fionna escucha un piano tocando en el salón, y volteando a su derecha se percata del joven bailarín de ballet.

-Senior Gumball…- dice sonrojada mientras trata de escapar del aula. Pero el muchacho de ojos violáceos se da cuenta y voltea a verle. La cara de la pobre Fionna se prende aun más, y tratando de disculparse se tropieza.

Va cayendo cuando Gumball se adelanta para atraparla en sus brazos.

Se quedan en el suelo un rato largo, Fionna en el regazo del estudiante mayor y el sosteniéndola, sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Fionna mira el techo sonrojada, no se lo podía creer. Pero de pronto se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, y con un brinco se separa del joven.

-Yo…yo. Yo…eh, lo siento mucho, no he querido! Pero es que pensé que era lunes y yo de loca voy y me he recorrido todo el colegio como demente tratando de llegar a tiempo pero hoy es sábado, ¿verdad? Es decir no es que este loca, solo no me di cuenta de nada y ya sabes que hay veces que uno se equivoca y llega a clases en fin de semana, digo esta es mi tercera vez este trimestre, y yo pensé que iba tarde. Bueno tu sabes que yo siempre llego tarde, ¿no? Pues si, entonces…- La rubia se ha puesto a balbucear incoherencias al chico de cabello rosa, quien la estaba mirando desconcertada. Pero una voz cortante en la puerta le detiene en la mitad de su monologo nervioso.

-Gumball, te he dicho que no vuelvas a fugarte de esta forma.- dice un muchacho de cabellos negros y piel pálida. Sus ojos rojos se posan en la muchacha que ya se desmayaba por tantos nervios. -¿Qué haces con esta? Decidido, nos vamos de aquí ahora mismo.

-Marshall…- el joven de ojos violetas es jalado del suelo por su amigo y tirándole una mirada fea a Fionna, se va del aula llevándose a rastras a Gumball.

-¿Marshall? Pero que chico tan amargado… hum…

Saliendo del aula, Fionna se cuelga del hombro su mochila verde caña y mirando por última vez el estudio, se marcha a paso rápido a los vestidores.

…

-¡¿QUÉ LE PASA?! Que idiota…amargaduchis. No entiendo como chicos tan dulces como Gumball pueden tener a ese rebelde de amigo, nunca sabré. Fi, te digo, aléjate de ese muchacho, es puro problema.- Cake se metió una cucharada de pudín en la boca.

Era la hora del almuerzo en Academia de Artes Real, y las dos amigas se sentaron en su banca de siempre, mirando la fuente como todos los días.

-Es que no sé, Cake. Vi esos ojos rojos y casi salgo corriendo del miedo.- Dijo la rubia metiéndose un trozo de pastel de zanahoria en la boca. –Huum, está rico…- dijo relamiéndose.

-A pues claro, cocino los mejores pasteles del mundo.- luego, como si se tratase de un chisme, se acerca a Fionna mirando a ambos lados.- Y escuché que ese "Senior Gumball" ya tiene novia.- dijo la morena con una sonrisa de medio lado. –Es ella, la del fondo. La que tiene el pelo largo y blanco.- señaló a la muchacha con la cuchara.- Escuché que se llama Simona Petrikova. Según los rumores, ella acaba de regresar de Rusia después de que sus padres fueron encontrados muertos en un río en Siberia.- un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda a Fionna,- Y que ahora vive con su abuelita. Pero prefiere quedarse en los dormitorios de la academia. Todo un enigma…- finaliza ella mientras se mete otra cucharada de su pudin de vainilla.

-¿Y quien te dijo todo eso?- dice Fionna jugando con la pajilla de su jugo de uva.

-Pues, ¿quien más si no la,- en eso hace gestos de las manos muy exagerados,- muy, muy inminente Lovina Sandra Padilla. "Pero porfa, plis llámenme LSP, es mas cortito y lindo."- Fionna puso los ojos en blanco cuando Cake trato de imitar la voz gruesa de LSP.

LSP era una chica baja, cabello morado y era algo rellenita. Tenía mal carácter y un acento sureño muy marcado. Usaba unas botas vaqueras todos los días, y su cabello morado era muy ondulado y corto. Pero lo más raro es que era muy ruda. Peleaba con los chicos de la Academia casi siempre.

-Cake, estás demente.- dijo Fionna en tono de reproche mientras se terminaba su torta. –Ademash, tienesh que tened en cuenta que shi ella es asi de chismoza, no creo que sea…ACK!-Fionna se atraganto con el pastel al ver a Gumball ser abrazado por Simona. Los ojos casi gatunos de la rusa estaban brillando de la felicidad. Cake empezó a darle golpes no tan suaves en su espalda. Pero por muy duro que golpease, el trozo de pastel no bajaba. En eso estaban cuando crearon un gran alboroto. Cake gritando como loca, pidiendo por un doctor y Fionna articulando griticos desesperados. Finalmente, Fionna tomo un buen trago de jugo de uva, bajando asi su atoramiento.

Cuando por fin se tranquilizaron, las dos volvieron a comer. Cuando Cake ya se disponía a tragarse una cucharada particularmente grande de su pudin, paso por la esquina la parejita.

-Habla del diablo, y éste aparecerá.- Dijo Cake lamiendo su cuchara al tiempo que Fionna se bebía de un trago su zumo de uva. Fionna en su afán por beberse de un solo golpe todo el jugo, no notó una gota de jugo que residía en la esquina de su labio.

….

Detrás de la feliz pareja, casi al mismo tiempo que Fionna se estaba atragantando con su pastel, estaba acechando Marshall por las sombras. Éste estaba viendo el patio con ojos de halcón, vigilando todo aquel que pasaba cerca de Gumball.

-Tonta Simona, si Gumball ni dice nada de sus avances.- En eso, él divisa una banca donde un par de chicas estaban causando un barullo. Al parecer, la rubia se había atragantado con algo, mientras que su amiga le estaba dando golpes en la espalda.

-Niñas tontas…- dijo el fijándose en la forma que la niña rubia se tomaba con ímpetu su jugo de uva. – Tal vez me divierta hoy asustando a esas niñas.- se dijo a si mismo, poniendo su cara mas antipática.

Y se fue hacia las "niñas tontas", caminando lento y pausadamente, intimidando con su mirada a quien se le cruzase.

…..

Fionna y Cake se reían disimuladamente cuando vieron como un chico rubio con un gorrito de oso se caía en la fuente cuando un muchacho de cabello naranja lo empujó. Al mismo instante, el rubio agarró al muchacho del cuello de la camisa y se lo llevó al agua. Claro, que para las chicas, todo esto era muy chistoso y por más que trataban de esconder su risa, seguían riendo como si no hubiese mañana.

De pronto, alguien se puso frente a ellas.

-Boo.- Fionna se tensó de inmediato, viendo al peli negro frente a ella.

-S-senior Marshall. Eh, hola.- la rubia se sentía más que intimidada en esos momentos. Pero Cake, desarrollando sus instintos de "Mamá Gallina", se le plantó en frente y lo miró a los ojos.

-Que quieres.- no fue ni siquiera una pregunta. Los ojos entornados de Cake rivalizaban con los de Marshall. Una lucha silenciosa por el dominio.

Pero al final, Cake le ganó al de ojos rojos, ya que éste se vio un tanto intimidado por la mirada felina de la morena. Mirando sin finalidad a Fionna, le tendió la mano.

-Marshall Lee Abadeer. Me temo que no nos pudimos presentar en el estudio.- dijo él de forma resuelta. Cake se señalo a si misma, y aunque él no estuviese esperando por su nombre, pronunció su nombre muy orgullosamente.

-Katherine Chanson. Pero solo Cake.- El joven enarcó una ceja hacia la morena. Ella por su parte le dio un codazo a Fionna.

-Soy Fionna Achilles, eh un gusto, supongo.- dijo ella tomando la mano de chico. Aprovechando este momento, la jaló para si mismo y le sonrió encantadoramente. Los ojos de ambas chicas se abrieron de par en par. Una por sorpresa y otra por rabia. Justo cuando Cake le iba a tirar un libro a la cabeza, Marshall se le acerco a Fionna, y con el pulgar le limpió una gota de jugo que se había estacionado en la esquina de sus labios.

-Procura usar una servilleta cuando tomes jugo.- Dijo él, disfrutando del inmenso rubor que recubrían las mejillas de la rubia. Justo cuando Fionna iba a abrir la boca, un libro paso volando sobre su cabeza, casi propinándole un golpetazo a Marshall, si éste no se hubiese quitado del camino.

El muchacho pálido sonrió ampliamente, haciéndoles un saludo militar.

-¡Adiós, señoritas!- Marshall se fue corriendo, esquivando los objetos que Cake le aventaba.

-¡PAPANATAS!

…

-¿Me querrás por siempre?- preguntó una chica de cabellos blancos a su novio.

-Siempre, Simona.- contestó como en trance el chico de los ojos violetas.

Simona estaba sentada en un lugar escondido del internado. La cabeza de Gumball estaba en su regazo, y ella le acariciaba los cabellos con mucho cariño.

-¿Cuánto me amas?

-Mucho.

…

Fionna se disponía a dormir temprano esa noche. Mañana era lunes y no quería llegar tarde a clases como siempre. Pero aun asi quería dar un paseo por los jardines interiores del internado.

-¿Cake, vienes conmigo?- La morena estaba ya dormida en su cama. –¡Caaaake!

-Cinco minutitos mas mami…

'Ésta ya esta mas dormida que nunca. Mejor me voy solita. No es como si algo me fuese a ocurrir…'

Y así sin más, Fionna se puso una falda azul marino con leggins debajo, una blusa azul claro y se dejó el cabello suelto. Se fue de la habitación tarareando una canción de Tchaikovski, el Lago de los Cisnes para ser más exacta.

Mientras caminaba en el jardín delantero, se encontró cerca del ventanal que daba a la habitación de Gumball. Ella miró dicha ventana con admiración y sonriendo le deseó a Gumball dulces sueños.

-Y que duermas lindo.

En ese momento salió Gumball, sosteniendo un pajarito bebé que por lo que se veía estaba aprendiendo a volar. Ella por su parte se había sorprendido mucho, ya que no se esperaba que el chico de sus sueños apareciese asi de repente. Ya le iba advertir de lo peligroso que era hacer eso, que se podía caer, cuando el pajarito en sus manos tomó vuelo.

-Fiuu… por poco….

Pero un ave negra se le atravesó al pajarillo, y éste se asustó tanto que paro en medio vuelo. Al haber parado, el pobre pajarito empezó a descender.

-¡No!- gritó Gumball, lanzándose sin pensarlo hacia el pajarillo. Y él también, empezó a caer.

Fionna no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, el niño de quien gustaba estaba cayendo de un balcón hacia su posible muerte. Y sin pensarlo, salió corriendo hacia el chico.

De ahí, el tiempo transcurrió lentamente, en cámara lenta: una luz envolviendo a Fionna, mientras que el tiempo se detenía y el joven que caía, quedo suspendido en el aire.

…..

-¿Dónde estoy?- Fionna estaba sentada en una mesa, puesta como para la hora del té. Todo a su alrededor se parecía a las entrañas de un reloj. Tuercas y poleas en el techo, y el suelo era un gran reloj con manecillas que se movían paulatinamente.

De pronto, un hombre vistiendo una chaqueta de oficina entró a la sala. Tenia los ojos de un color rojo sangre, la piel entre verduzca con algo de azul grisáceo. Orejas puntiagudas y cabello negro noche peinado hacia atrás con lo que parecían kilos industriales de gel para el cabello. El hombre extendió de par en par sus brazos y dándole una sonrisa irónica se sentó frente a ella.

-Bienvenida Fionna, te he estado esperando.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué le va a pasar a Gumball?

-Tranquila, una pregunta a la vez. Yo soy Hunson y mi apellido no es de gran importancia. Vengo a darte una misión importante. Y tranquilícese, lo podrás salvar cuando aceptes mi trato.

Fionna miró al hombre de traje, desafiándolo con la mirada. Iba a pararse cuando un reloj apareció a su lado. El reloj, además de ser ridículamente gigante, reflejaba imágenes fuera de lo que Fionna definía como 'Burbuja Dimensional'. Finalmente, el reloj posó su atención a la imagen suspendida de Gumball en el aire.

-A ver chiquilla, ¿tú quieres salvar al Dulce Príncipe? Para hacerlo debes recolectar los fragmentos de su corazón y para eso te debes de convertiré en Princess Adventuress. Pero que digo, si solo eres un conejo.- finalizó cruelmente mientras que con un chasquido de sus dedos puntiagudos convertía a la pobre rubia en un conejo amarillo.

Fionna no podía acreditar lo que sus ojos veían. Todo alrededor suyo se agrandó y al ver su cuerpo reflejado en la tetera de metal, entendió que se había convertido en un conejo. El hombre amenazador la tomo entre sus manos.

-¿Ves? Ahora eres solo un conejito indefenso y sin poderes. Pero eso se puede remediar.- Dijo Hunson tocándole la nariz con cariño falso. Ella en un intento de defenderse le mordió el dedo. – Humm…Pero que agresiva, me gusta. – Fionna, aun en su cuerpo de conejo, puso los ojos en blanco lo mejor que pudo. –Tut tut, ¿qué harás ahora, conejito? De seguro aceptaras mi trato, no hay duda.

Fionna solo pudo aceptar, después de todo quería salvar a Gumball. El hombre la acerco a su cara, de forma que se miraban cara a cara.

-Pero no puedes decirle que lo amas, ese es el precio a pagar.- seguido de esto, la dejo caer, pero una luz la envolvió, y empezó a ser humana de nuevo. Cuando sus pies ya tocaban el suelo, algo estaba diferente. Sus pecas habían desaparecido, y su cabello rubio estaba rulado. En la cabeza portaba una tiara de oro y unas orejas de conejo sobresalían de su cabeza.

Usaba un vestido de Prima Ballerina hermoso. Blanco como la nieve pero con cristales dorados adornando la parte de la falda y el torso. En los antebrazos tenía unos brazaletes de felpa, blancos también, con pequeñísimos lazos rojos. En la parte de atrás del vestido, donde debería estar su coxis, había una cola felpuda de conejo sobresaliendo. Cada vez que se movía, escarcha dorada se esparcía como un aura. Y luego al final, tenía unas zapatillas de color rojo sangre con las cintas amarradas elegantemente a sus piernas.

Pero los más notorio y hermoso del conjunto era el collar que cargaba. La cinta que sostenía el pendiente era de un color rojo sangre y parecía ser seda. Y aquel pendiente era del color rojo más vivo, más brillante. Más, bajo todo ese rojo se podía ver un color ambarino dorado que pareció ser líquido, pues se movía como si fuese un néctar de los dioses.

Los ojos de Fionna se abrieron lentamente, dejando ver sus irises azules. Al verse reflejada en el reloj, se sorprendió mucho, no creía que podría verse tan bella.

-¿Cómo?

-Es la magia que rige este mundo querida. Ahora ya eres Princess Adventuress, y esta aventura tuya esta por comenzar. Ahora ve y salva a ese muchacho. Recuerda que…ninguna palabra de esto al muchacho. No le puedes revelar quien eres tras ese collar, ni que lo amas. Si lo haces, te convertirás en espuma. ¿Entendido?- Ahora era Fionna quien no podía parar de mover la cabeza de arriba a bajo. –Bien pues, ve a recoger pedazos del corazón del Dulce Príncipe.

Fionna sintió que estaba viajando hacia otra dimensión cuando regreso a su tiempo y al jardín del colegio.

Y cuando ya casi el príncipe tocaba el suelo, ella con sus poderes creo una ráfaga de viento con muchos pétalos de rosas que lo envolvieron. Lentamente, la ráfaga lo bajó al suelo con cuidado. Elegantemente, Princess Adventuress lo ayudo a pararse.

El joven la miró sorprendido. Al parecer tenía una heroína.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó él tomándole de la mano.

-Princess Adventuress. Mi deber es salvarle.- Fionna hizo una venia y rápidamente se fue bailando del lugar.

Y así es como empieza nuestra historia.

ENDE DER SZENE1, AKT VON OSTERN, KANINCHEN KAPITEL.


End file.
